My Tale of Survival Part 2
by Rolling-zombie-head
Summary: this is the sequal to My Tale of Survival


**A/N **I hope you guys and gals all liked the last story I wrote and if you dont already know this story is going to be a sequal of my previous story.

This is the second part of my story telling people how I managed to survive to the very bloody end.

After having a very educating conversation of what happened while I was in a cryogenic stasis chamber I decided to leave, but Before leaving to continue my mission Chris and Claire asked to go with me to help just in case I got into trouble. The problem was I let them. I left for Europe with Chris and Claire to get what I needed to end the zombie apocalypse. During the flight our plane had some engine and those problems were pelicans getting caught in our prop but it was to late to do anything but to jump so I told them to go when we were 100 ft above water. When I gave them the signal they jumped any without hesitation witch means their stupid or crazy but I only did the same because I was in fear for my life. After jumping I spotted an island a few miles away so we swam and swam and swam until we reached the island. My first priority was to get shelter and I did this by makeing a simple a frame protecting us from the elements. When we awoke the next morning we found out we crashed over the Philipines because there was uninfected island natives surrounding our shelter. When I spoke to them there was I found out one of them speaks english but very little so I asked if he could take us to Veitnam and he said yes. He took us to a large sailboat were the whole village simultaneously pushed the large boat into the water and after about three weeks of constant sailing and Claire vomiting we landed on Veitnam. Where we quickly found a large city full of zombies witch we went into but I forgot that we lost all of our wepons and gear when the plane crashed. so we quietly went around the city without being detected until we reached the police station witch had your standard Ak-47s with lots of ammunition so we filled up our backpacks to the brim withe guns and ammunition soon after we exited the police station guns blazing. After hours of continuous shooting we ran out of ammo and I we would've thought we killed the half city by know. To make a quick get away I hotwired the nearest car witch happened to be the least fuel efficient car in the world because we only went about 123 miles before running out of fuel. "What do we do know" I asked.

"We walk" Claire replied. We ended up walking all the way to China were I got us a fast ride witch got us to Kazakhstan were we met another group of survivors and had to fight a battle witch lasted over a week. during the battle we took out about 1,000 zombies a day and on the eighth day everybody ran out of ammunition but us so we left. As we were leaving I could see several people getting torn limb from limb and blood squirting from veins and arteries but I didn't have the willpower to forget about about them so I turned around and spead up a few seconds later there was decayed orogans and body parts all over the ground. We continued on our journey until we got to the Eroupe side of Russia were we stoped and searched for one of the many facilities. When we found it we whent inside and found one of the last remaining Anti-virus viles on Earth but it was in a containment unit locked by a retina scanner."This sucks the chemicals I need to save the world are right in front of me but its locked behind bullet proof glass" I stated.

"The only way to get it is to find the guys eyes or an override switch" Chris implied.

"For all we know the guys eyes could be destroyed so I say the overide switch. I said. We eventually found the building schamatics and found out that the overide switch was in the flooded and dark basement level 3. Soon enough we found the staires that that went down and down and down. When we reached B-2 I felt water touch my ankle and told everybody to turn there flashlights on after doing so one by one we each whent into the pitch black water. After finding several air pockets and emergancy switches witch I fliped causing the blast doors to open and let water into the next room after doing this several times the water was low enogh to walk in. After wading through several more hallways I found the overide switch and when I flipped it it allowed me to get the chemicals but there was one problem. "Overiding the security opened the containment cells in the lower levels of this place and I don't want to be around when the things in the cell get here" I said. we whent to the containment unit and got the Anti-virus and tried to make it into a larger dose by adding chemicals but it didn't work so I ruined our only chance of getting all the zombies off this planet and the chemical reaction filled the room with cyanide. Luckily there was a door open so we didn't die but we still had to get out of there. After exiting the building we came in contact with whatever happened to be in those cells and they were people infected with the G-virus and its not at all like the T-virus. It makes the infected person grow extra limbs and to lose all there skin. To escape the Gs we Whent into a bio dome and they followed us and the computer detected a contaminate when it entered and it purged the system. It did this by filling the room with kerosene and sent out igniters and just before they made the spark that caught the room on fire we jumped into a pool of water but that didn't kill the beast. Then the system started the next phase of purging witch made the room devide into six sections and then make the fall into a 800 foot deep pit and get incinerated. As the system counted down the flores began to drop 1...2...3...4...5...SCREACH! Then the next and after that and after that and finaly we found an exit and escaped right before number 6 fell. We escaped lucky to be alive we looked for an airport and got on the nearest plane to go tell alice the bad news.

**A/N **hoped you people liked my chapter please reveiw.


End file.
